One of a Kind
by Julesville
Summary: Could it be?! Yes, there is a BOY JOY, and he is searching for some purpose in his world of proper tradition. Follow the young lad on his adventures away from home! Rate it!
1. Irresponsible Captain Virgil

Virgil gave a loud yawn as he stretched out on the grass. He gave another yawn as he brushed stray pink hair out of his face. He gave a relaxed sigh as he basked in the cool shade of this Celadon Park tree, the sun just barely penetrating the thick leaf cover. Lazy clouds crept out from the one side of the tree as they just plodded about on this beautiful sunny day, dancing into shapes across the blue sky. Virgil thought he saw a Squirtle fly by.  
  
Yep, it was just another lazy day in Celadon City for Virgil, the very rare Joy male. That's right, he was one of the renowned and famous Joy family, known for it's monopoly on the Pokemon health care industry. His great grandmother, the legendary Tabatha Joy, started the first Poke Center in Viridian City, since then every possessor of the incredibly dominant Joy gene, has made an effort to become a nurse in the business. The industry was now in the hands of great grandmother Tabatha's many many, mostly female, great grand children, and it seemed the industry would live on in each and every one of them, except Virgil.  
  
No, Virgil, one of the few males in a brood filled with females, had no interest in becoming a nurse, he was way to lazy to get the work done and he fainted at the sight of blood, plus he just didn't want to be a nurse. He didn't really want to be anything, he just wanted to chill and relax in the shade, well at least for today.  
  
Virgil suddenly felt it get more shady, he opened his eyes and sure enough he was getting the cold shoulder. Two girls stood above him, both were clad in the gym uniforms of the Celadon City Gym, a khaki brown button shit and shorts set with dark green knee socks. One had curly brown hair and stared down at him maliciously, the other a short haired carrot top, had sunglasses on so Virgil couldn't see her eyes, but knew she was mad by her frown and that "matter-of-fact" way she put her hands on her hips.  
  
He smiled up at them in his always cool manner, "Hey girls, you come to join me?"  
  
"Virgil," the brunette glared at him, "Don't you have a class now?"  
  
Virgil smiled up at her, "I don't know, Ana?"  
  
The other one frowned at him, "Yes, I think you have a Pokemon history class at the Gym, Virgil."  
  
Virgil stroked his chin like he was contemplating something, "Yeah, that sounds right, Ashley."  
  
"So, why aren't you there?" Ana inquired.  
  
Virgil pushed up off the ground and held his body up on his elbows, "Because I'm here talking with two lovely ladies."  
  
Ashley crossed her arms, "You're cutting class again, Virgil."  
  
"Umm, duh."  
  
"Virgil!" Ana yelled, "You're going to get expelled if you don't shape up."  
  
Virgil rose to his knees, "Ah, it's just a stupid history class, it's not like I will ever use it in the real world."  
  
"Be that as it may," Ashley said, "You still have to go to it to pass Pokemon Education."  
  
Virgil sighed as he returned to his feet. He stepped through them, putting an arm around each of their shoulders and turned them around as he walked on, "Look, you're right, I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you two, let's get some ice cream and…"  
  
"Oh, knock it off!" Ashley said pulling Virgil's arm off of her.  
  
"Yeah!" Ana did the same, "You can't sweet talk your way out of this."  
  
"Oh, pooh…" Virgil muttered quietly with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Besides, Erika asked to see you." Ana continued.  
  
Virgil made a mock frightened look, "Oh no, Erika wants to see me. Oh lordy, why god why does that mean old Erika want to see?!"  
  
Ana and Ashley made sad sighs and turned to leave.  
  
"Just follow us." Ashley said as she and Ana walked on down the road out of the park.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Virgil said following close behind them.  
  
In no time, or a very short amount of time, the three arrived at the large domed edifice of the Celadon City Gym. The Gym was a massive structure that supported a veritable jungle for a Pokemon field within, endless rows of class rooms for all the students of Celadon City taking the Pokemon Education course, as well as Gym Leader Erika's private areas. It was the best in modern day pokemon arenas staffed with the best Celadon had to offer, headed by a woman considered a legend in her time.  
  
Luckily, he arrived right as his Pokemon History class let out, he narrowly missed his most boring period of the day, a class that would have no effect on him if he became an actual trainer.  
  
Virgil smiled and slapped hands with the various people exiting the class room as he was lead by Ana and Ashley toward a flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs was the entrance to Erika's "Office." It wasn't really an office, it was actually an extensive garden filled with flowers, trees, and all sorts of Pokemon that the Gym took care of, where Erika liked to spend most of her time, tending to the flowers. She also did all her administrative work there. There was a deck set in a patch of grass some ways in that was her work place, it was always interesting to see the extremes between the two settings, the garden verdant and teeming, the desk always neat and proper.  
  
Halfway up, another person could be heard descending the stairs. Rounding the corner, Virgil sighted a young man coming down the stairs. Sober and sedated face, thin, almost scrawny body, long coarse raven black hair tied in a low, stiff almost hair-sprayed pony tail. He drifted down the steps with a cool, uncaring stride, an impassive gaze on his face.  
  
"Heya Owen." Virgil smiled, making a big goofy wave.  
  
Owen's eyes traced up from the ground to connect with Virgil's eyes, he tilted his head up abruptly, acknowledging Virgil's presence, as he walked down the side of the stairwell.  
  
Virgil put his hands behind his head in a relaxed position, and shot Owen a big goofy smile, "How's yer sister?"  
  
"Erika," he said out of the side of his mouth as he passed by, "is just fine."  
  
"Did you get caught cutting class again?" Virgil asked mockingly.  
  
"I could ask you the same question."  
  
"Me, cutting? Noooo, I was studying the intricate history of an ice cream cone…"  
  
"Uh huh," Owen muttered as he rounded the corner down the stairs.  
  
Virgil chuckled to himself, he just liked to mess with good ole Owen now and then, "Bye Owen, see you in summer school!"  
  
Owen, was a quiet guy, but he was not shy. He was one of those cool collected thinkers who could see the big picture while everybody else is rolling around in the dirt, or something. In actuality, though Owen was a border-line shut in and Virgil a comic with a tendency for disturbing the peace, they had a lot in common, with many reasons that became more evident as time went on.  
  
Finally, Ana and Ashley dragged Virgil up the last flight of stairs and through the large red doors of Erika's office. Virgil was shoved through the portal as the two girls waited outside. He was immediately assailed by a rush of humid air. All around him, even under him, there were planets of differing varieties, all of them gigantic.  
  
A feminine voice echoed above the steamy room, "Virgil Joy! Skipping class again, what a surprise!"  
  
Virgil searched the dense vegetation in front of him for where the voice was. Not finding it, he pushed through some large ferns inward toward the center, "Well, I only did it to see you again, my love."  
  
"Hmm, yes…" the voice said again, now strangely moving to another place further away, "I seem to be seeing you more and more these days, I should probably just put a meeting with in my schedule everyday."  
  
"An hour after lunch is always good for me." Virgil pushed some hanging vines out of his face.  
  
"Virgil, Virgil…" the voice said with a sigh afterwards, coming directly from Virgil's left.  
  
Virgil turned and pushed through some more rough, until he happened upon a small meadow, within there were rows of flower beds, each one built up with wooden logs so they were up to human reaching height. Each had Erika's most precious flowers, orchids and roses, all in neat clusters, showing off their true beauty. Knowing how difficult it was to care for flowers like orchids, the fact that a woman who was already very busy was caring for these plants so well was remarkable.  
  
Standing before the plants now, Erika stood, tightly bunched raven black hair, pouty face, and elegant green and white kimono. She was watering a bunch of red and orange roses as Virgil stepped into the meadow.  
  
So… what are we going to talk about today…" Virgil asked.  
  
Erika sighed again, "I don't know, Virgil, every time I call you here, I'm so hell-bent on trying to teach you something, but every time you don't listen." she said in her calm serene voice, but this time sounding a bit frustrated.  
  
"Well, it's not like I don't appreciate it…"  
  
Erika moved down the flower bed to water a bouquet of morning glories, "Oh? Well, you sure don't act like it."  
  
Virgil lowered his head, "Sorry…"  
  
"You say that, but I know you don't mean it."  
  
Virgil gave a sigh.  
  
Erika moved on again, "Every time, Virgil, I try in some way, to show you that everything you learn here is important, and each time you nod and pretend that you understand, and then you go and cut class again."  
  
She put down her watering can and walked at a brisk pace through a path to the side, and Virgil walked after her. She continued talking, "I've been lecturing you for so long now, and frankly, I'm getting a little tired of it.  
  
"Well… well, I'm tired of it too, you know. Every time you try to convince me, I listen, but I still don't see anything to it…"  
  
The two entered another clearing, this one with the desk, looking as orderly and refined as ever, nothing was out of place on the fine gray marble-looking desk; small computer, pen and pencil jar, in and out filing system. She took a seat behind the desk with an aggravated sigh.  
  
"Oh, Virgil, you have so much to learn…"  
  
"What do I have left to learn, I mean, you're teaching me to fight with pokemon, I can do that, why do I have to learn meaningless things like history." He said flopping down in the chair across from her.  
  
"There is more to your Pokemon then just fighting, you know that don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I know that…"  
  
"There is more to knowing how to fight then knowing that if something gets punched in the head it hurts. Real fighting also takes chemistry, mathematics, and physics…"  
  
"Yeah, I know, and I can do that, I can fight using all of that…"  
  
Erika stuck up a finger interrupting him, "But there is far more to learn here. Pokemon is about commitment and discipline, which I certainly haven't seen them from you, and above all patience."  
  
Virgil was going to say something, but realized it would really apply, she really had him with that last one. He held one finger up, as he shifted his eyes back and forth trying to think of something to say. Erika crossed her arms and smirked as she waited.  
  
"Uhhh… ok, I'm always hearing that pokemon is about spirit and will power, about believing in yourself and believing in your pokemon. You know you can't teach that…"  
  
Erika nodded solemnly.  
  
"And I have plenty of that stuff. Right?"  
  
Erika nodded again, "You are indeed a spirited individual…"  
  
"Let's look at the facts, remember that city-wide tournament a couple months ago?"  
  
Erika smiled and nodded, "Yes, I do. You were one of only two students here who made it passed the 4th round, and the 3rd round for that matter."  
  
"And who was the other guy," Virgil yelled excitedly and thrust a thumb back toward the door, "It was Auntie Social I saw walking down the stairs."  
  
Erika get up out of her seat, and paced behind the desk, hands clasped behind her back, "Yes, strange, the two best fighters in my school seem to be the ones that resist it the most. What is it with you and my little brother, that you have such a natural talent?"  
  
Virgil shrugged and smiled, "I guess it runs in the family for Owen…"  
  
"And not for you? I've known many Joys in my life, all are extremely gifted."  
  
Virgil frowned and shrugged, he never really liked getting compared to his family of look-alike over-achievers, "I guess…"  
  
"But, all of them learned the traits of patience, you have not, maybe if you had, you would have won the tournament!" she threw at him.  
  
Virgil made a low groan, how could he convey how he really felt, "Look, I don't know what to tell you, you send me out there, I'm just going to keep doing what I've been doing…"  
  
She sighed sadly and sat back down, "I thought so."  
  
"It's just…" here goes nothing, "I feel like I'm caged here."  
  
Erika looked up a little confused, a little interested.  
  
"I feel like the world is just passing me by here. I don't feel I'm helping myself any by staying here. I want to go out there, live some, make a name for myself. Everybody thinks I'm a slacker, but it's not that… It's… I know those things, patience and commitment are important, but I can't learn them from you, I have to learn then out there, on my own, or else I won't be able to learn them the right way, I don't know…"  
  
Virgil poured his heart out. He really didn't want to be a bother, but there was nothing for him here anymore. He was ready to try the world for himself, to go out there and begin his journey.  
  
He thought he heard chuckling, and sure enough he looked up and saw Erika giggling with her cute little lips. She sat down in her chair again, smiling at him.  
  
"Well then Virgil, I guess I have no chose…"  
  
She reached her hand into one of her draws she rummaged around and then pulled something out. She put it on the table and slide it across. Virgil put his hand up and caught it before it went flying off and tumbling to the grass below. Virgil turned it over in his hand, it was a Pokedex. Virgil's eyes shot up at Erika with a look of confusion being conveyed. When Erika did not return anything, she just sat there, the same smile on her face, Virgil's eyes returned to the Pokedex. He slowly traced his hands up the side and pressed the release, and the cover popped open, revealing a computer screen and buttons, it was real.  
  
Suddenly the Silph, Co. emblem appeared on the screen and a shrill, computeristic voice spoke from it, "Greetings, Virgil Joy, I am your Silph, Co. Electronic Pokemon Index, I am your guide and ID for you life as a Pokemon trainer, you have received me upon completing your Pokemon General Education course…"  
  
Virgil looked up at her with even more confusion, "Does this mean…"  
  
"That's right. You're expelled." she grinned, "Happy graduation."  
  
Virgil looked at her a moment, then titled his head like a dog does, still very confused. He looked down at the Pokedex again.  
  
"Yes, it'll sure free up my schedule, not having to see you every day." She mused.  
  
Virgil looked up again, she wasn't helping ease his befuddlement.  
  
She smiled at him, "But I will miss these meetings, be sure of that."  
  
Virgil just gasped his perplexity, and looked down at the Pokedex, his Pokedex apparently.  
  
"Virgil, is their something you don't understand?"  
  
Virgil looked up again, "For once, I don't have a snappy line to say."  
  
"Then I guess I win." she beamed.  
  
Virgil smiled, "Yep, you win our ongoing battle of the wits, you can go brag to all your friends.  
  
They both laughed, a nice friendly laugh.  
  
Erika finished, smiling at Virgil like he was her prize pupil, "Go, Virgil. Go make me proud, show me what it means to have spirit."  
  
Virgil was almost blushing, "Thank you so much, Erika."  
  
"You can thank me, by doing what you said you would, go learn discipline, go learn commitment, and in a year or so, we'll see what the new patient Virgil Joy looks like."  
  
  
---------  
  
  
Virgil walked into Celadon's well stocked pokemon center, walking slowly toward the counter. He had been so happy to be out of school, but then the full weight hit him. His was considered a slacker, because he had never undertook anything of such large magnitude, while all his cousins endeavored to put their best foot forward, Virgil just sort of stumbled through life, it gave him a great sense of fun and an unbeatable sense of humor, but other then that, he hadn't really any experience in the real world. It made him wonder if this was a good idea.  
  
And he knew, he would receive the same pessimism from everyone else. Everyone though of him as just a slacker, no one thought he could achieve anything because he didn't exert himself. That's how he was different from his family, he was the under-achiever. And that was his one spot of encouragement, the fact that nobody believed in him made him want to do better on some level.  
  
Maybe he could do this that way, there was certainly no pressure.  
  
Virgil walked up toward the counter were a young woman was working diligently on the computer, she was fair skinned with pink pig tales, his sister, Odessa Joy. She looked up as Virgil walked behind the counter.   
  
"Hello Virgil."  
  
"Hey…"  
  
She put her hands on her hips and smiled at him, "Why so glum, Virgil?" she asked in her infectiously sweet voice.  
  
He forced a smile, "Nothing, I'm fine."  
  
She smiled pleasantly and returned to her work, "So, how was school."  
  
"Um, fine…"  
  
"Did you skip again and get caught?" She frowned at him.  
  
Virgil seated himself on a stool that was there behind the counter, "Um, Odessa can we talk…"  
  
"Sure…" Sensing it was important, she selected her own stool.  
  
"Look…" Virgil was still searching for something to say, "Today… was a very weird day. I… I'm no longer in the Celadon Pokemon Education course."  
  
She shot up out of her seat, "Oh no, Virgil, I told you if you kept slacking off you'd get kicked out.  
  
Virgil gave her an angry look, "Chill ok, I didn't get kick out, at least not how you think."  
  
"Well, then how?" She asked with a puzzled look.  
  
Virgil dug in his pocket and pulled out his Pokedex, "She let me go."  
  
"What?!" she asked taking the Pokedex.  
  
Odessa opened the small red devise, she scanned over the thing then pressed a certain button. The Pokedex squeaked to life, "This Silph, Co. Electronic Pokemon Index is the property of pokemon trainer Virgil Joy, pokemon identification number 11803..."  
  
Virgil chuckled a little, "She saw I was being held back, so she let me go on my journey early."  
  
Odessa's face was a little less then overjoyed, "Virgil that's great, but…"  
  
Virgil frowned, "But what?!"  
  
"You were let out early… are you sure you're ready for this?"  
  
Virgil's frown lowered into a sad face, not even his sister thought he could do it, "Yeah… I think…"  
  
There were a few moments of silence between the two, Virgil with his face full of sadness doubting himself, Odessa with a cautious look as if she were considering something. She suddenly handed the Pokedex back to him.  
  
"Wait one moment, I have something for you…" She said as she ran to a drawer of a counter. She rummaged through it for something, and finally selected a long rectangular box wrapped in red wrapping paper. She walked toward Virgil brandishing it in her hands, a kind smile on her face.  
  
She finally handed it to Virgil. He just looked at it for a moment, not sure what to make of it.  
  
"I got it for you a few months ago," she offered, "I was going to give it to you when you graduated, but, I guess that's now."  
  
With that, Virgil tenderly tore the ends of the gift and unwrapped the object. The box was certainly flashy with many pictures of the electronic devise with it's many buttons, across the top where the words Silph, Co. Deluxe Pokegear Traveling System.  
  
Virgil burst out of his seat all smiles and giggling like a school girl. His sister did care, "You bought me a Pokegear?! Sweet!"  
  
"You see, Virgil, I knew you would need it, because I knew the day would come when you would be leaving to show us all what you can do, so maybe with this you can keep in touch with the people who always knew you were great."  
  
Never were more heart-warming words spoken to Virgil, he immediately rushed into her and clasped his arms around, squeezing tightly. She laughed as he hugged her, and wrapped her arms around him as well.  
  
"When are you leaving?" she asked when she was able to breath again.  
  
"Tomorrow…"  
  
"Oh dear," she said wiping a stray tear form her eye, "I only have a day to say good bye to my little brother…"  
  
  
--------  
  
  
And so, tomorrow came, Virgil officially left his family and his house with good lucks from every body, yet he was not ready to leave. He felt the strange feeling to stick around just a little while longer. So that's what brought him to this place, his favorite tree, his favorite shady napping spot in Celadon Park, where he could see Celadon gym right down the way. His head lade against the roots, Virgil looked out across serene park, it was another beautiful day.  
  
It felt strange, of course, to be sitting here under his favorite ditching tree well before lunch period, and yet he wasn't cutting class. It was almost humbling, that he was actually allowed to be in this spot, because he now had no authority to tell him he couldn't. He was free from his school, he was free from his parents, it was just him now, him and his pokemon.  
  
"Virgil…" a familiar somber voice called from the stone way next to the tree.  
  
Virgil kicked up and off the ground, and turned to see the somber face of Owen standing on the stone way a few feet across from the tree.  
  
Virgil almost chuckled at the boy's antics, "Heya Owen, skipping class again?"  
  
Owen's face remained as impassive as ever, "No, I'm not."  
  
When Virgil didn't receive anymore information, he raised a single eye brow, "Um, you pretending to be sick?"  
  
Owen shook his head stoically.  
  
Virgil let out a weirded out sigh, "You see Owen, in civil conversation, it is implied in questions like mine that more then just a yes or no answer is required…"  
  
"I no longer attend classes." Owen said flatly, answering Virgil's question.  
  
"See that wasn't so hard you… you what?!" Virgil finally comprehended what Owen said, "You me Erika let you go too?"  
  
Owen nodded, "I figured she would do the same for you, I just wanted to check for myself. Now I'm off."  
  
Virgil stroked his chin, "You know it does make sense that she let both of us go, I mean, she couldn't have made a better…" then he realized Owen was walking away, "Hey wait!"  
  
Owen stopped in place and tilted his head around so that Virgil could see just the corner of his eye. Virgil leaped up off the turf and strolled out to the middle of the stone way, still a considerable distance from where Owen had walked off to.  
  
"You're just going to leave?" Virgil asked.  
  
Owen nodded once.  
  
"Are you kidding me, you can't leave yet."  
  
"Why?" Owen muttered.  
  
"Because…" Virgil pulled his one pokeball off his belt loop and expanded it in his hand, "We gotta have a battle."  
  
"And way is that?"  
  
"Why not," Virgil smiled viciously at him, "We're here aren't we, we're both full-fledged trainers. This would be our first official battle as registered trainers."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Come on, would you rather have your first time with some stud on the road who'll by you flowers but won't call you the morning after, or…" Virgil continued to smiled, and stretched his arms out wide and pointed back to herself, "your equal?"  
  
Owen turned around, stared into Virgil's eyes a moment, then selected his one pokeball, he held it in his hand, "Indeed, Virgil, you are more then my equal. We are very much alike you and I. We are both gifted trainers, both of us were failed by our education, and we both bare the burden of a famous family…"  
  
"Uh huh…" Virgil played along. Owen rarely ranted, but when he did you could not get him to shut up.  
  
"… I seem doomed to live in the shadow of my big sister the legend forever, you can't seem to shake the stigma of the Joy gene. As well as, how we seem to view the world…"  
  
Virgil nodded along.  
  
"And in the way we chose our pokemon," Owen raised the hand in which he held his pokeball and dropped it to the ground. It popped open with a brilliant flash, soon the brilliant flash disappeared and was replaced by a pokemon. The silly looking Smeargle stood in front of Owen, surveying the park, "I chose my Smeargle for the pure unpredictability of it's nature."  
  
"And I…" Virgil smiled again, and threw his own pokeball to the ground. After the flash, there appeared before Virgil the even sillier looking Farfetch'd, it stood there with it's onion sprig over it's shoulder, "Chose my little Farfetch'd, because no one ever suspects the Farfetch'd! Look at it, it's just a dumb little retard…"  
  
Virgil's insult was answered with the Farfetch'd squawking at him madly and jabbing his sprig toward his face, then whacking the sprig against Virgil's shin. Vigil yelped in pain and hopped on his good leg as the Farfetch'd gave very human laugh.  
  
Owen looked taken aback, the first actually emotion he was able to show, but it quickly disappeared, "Do you do that just to fool your opponents?"  
  
Virgil slowly returned to his feet, then sprung his arms out palms inward like he was presenting himself, and his Farfetch'd copied the same move, "Maybe." Virgil smiled, "So, enough foreplay, hurry up and pop my cherry, big fella. I'm a busy girl."  
  
Owen smirked, one of his other few facial expressions, "Charming. All right then, let this battle begin…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Name: Virgil Joy  
Age: 15  
Gender: Male  
Favorite Pokemon: doesn't have one…  
Personality: Friendly and amiable most of the time, a show off and a joker, feels some what burdened by his family's fame, he is a renowned radical, he doesn't like authority too much and is a slacker by trade.   
  
Appearance: Short cut, tossed pink hair, fair white skin but kind of greasy (he is a teenager), tall, thin, and scraggly, he has the looks of a Joy, kind and compassionate, twisted with his own wacky disinterested flair. Enjoys his simple style; slim, worn white t-shirt with a giant black star on the front; baggy, worn and frayed black jeans, worn tennis shoes, loose gray belt, silver chain at his side, white trainer's gloves.  
  
Rival: Owen, little brother of Celadon Gym Leader Erika 


	2. Shot to the Pokéballs

Some things I didn't say before, I don't own pokemon, but if I did, it would go something like this…  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Farfetch'd strode forward confidently, wings relaxed and leek swishing across the air at it's side. Across from it the Smeargle appeared slow at first, the only movement appeared in it's eyes as it scanned it's opponent, and the gentle flick of it's paint dabbed tail in it's hand.  
  
Virgil placed his hands gingerly within his pockets, and smiled, "You going to make the first move or should I lead our little dance."  
  
Owen remained as impassive as ever, strong eyes locked with Virgil. His lips tweaked open slightly as he began to speak, "Flame Thrower."  
  
And as soon as that emotionless, non-distinct couple of words were spoken, it was on. Smeargle literally jumped into action, eyes narrowed at it's prey, leg shot out and stabilized into a defensive stance, Smeargle hauled back it's hand holding it's brush tail. All at once as the little creature slammed it's hand forward toward the Farfetch'd, it's tail bleed a deep red color, and then a massive grout of fire erupted from the simple red fibers of the bushy tail. A pillar of flare burst forward thickening and arcing out, charging air in it's path, and making a bee line for the little duck pokemon.  
  
Farfetch'd stared it down coolly, awaiting it's masters orders. Virgil would not let the little duck down. Virgil pulled his hands out of his pockets, "Farfetch'd, Quick Attack!"  
  
All at once, Farfetch'd screamed and burst up from it's smooth stance. It lurched violently to it's side and with a blur of brown and green, the Farfetch'd disappeared from view.  
  
The flames spashed against brick road and dissipated as quickly as it had appeared.  
  
Owen tilted his head to the side sharply, a certain quark Virgil had seen him do in intense situations, "Smeargle, brace yourself!"  
  
Smeargle retracted his hand and looked from side to side with cautious eyes. He let his tail fall from his hand and pulled his feet back into a reinforced stance. There was only the slightest moment where the only sound was wind rushing by Virgil's ears, where no sound could be uttered otherwise as Smeargle froze in anticipation calculating every grain of dust that scattered before him. All pairs of eyes stood at attention for the next move.  
  
"Left…" Owen mumble just low enough for Virgil to hear it.  
  
Astutely, the Smeargle shifted ever so slightly to it's left side, no doubt transferring the focal point of it's body.  
  
Almost on command, the brown blur that was Virgil's Farfetch'd broke through reality again and zipped into view to the left side of the Smeargle. Smeargle strained as the blur smashed into his side. Farfetch'd, however, glanced of the creature's side and zipped on by a few feet until the mirage slowed sufficiently so it could congeal back into the form of a very strained and tired Farfetch'd that glared back at the Smeargle as it came to a halt on the pavement. The Smeargle replaced his feet toward the Farfetch'd only the slightest discoloration appeared where Farfetch'd had struck it, no other effect seemed evident.  
  
"Ah, graham crackers…" Virgil cursed in his own special way.  
  
Owen remained impassive, what else is new, "Smeargle, Tackle."  
  
The Smeargle reacted quickly and snapped forward, already in it's striking stance. Dashing toward Farfetch'd, it was evident that poor Farfetch'd wasn't going to make it out of the way in time by the befuddled look on his face. Smeargle crashed shoulder first into Farfetch'd's face, sending the little duck tumbling back head over heels several feet as it cascaded it's beak against the ground.  
  
Virgil gritted his teeth.  
  
"Again." Owen commanded.  
  
Smeargle picked up speed and dashed toward Farfetch'd again. Farfetch'd made a pathetic attempt to return to his feet, but was soundly thrashed once again with a stiff shouldered shot to the lips from Smeargle. Farfetch'd was hurled back once again this time rolling off the concrete side walk onto the soft grass tearing a small patch from the top soil beneath in it's wake.  
  
Virgil crossed his arms and made an uncharacteristic frown, "Now, Farfetch'd, Sand Attack!"  
  
Farfetch'd pulled himself up with quickness and wielded his wings high as Smeargle stalked closer. With the force of a pile driver, Farfetch'd flung his wings forward creating sub-sonic winds that caught a hold of loose soil and clumps of grass around Farfetch'd and rocketed them at Smeargle.  
  
Smeargle covered it's face as patches of shrubbery scratched at it's flesh, shielding it's eyes from further damage as it slowed to a halt before the force of green and brown scenery.  
  
Virgil's frown turned to a sly smile, "Farfetch'd, Peck! A big one!"  
  
With the velocity of a humming bird on speed, Farfetch'd leaped like a javelin with it's bill aimed right for the bewildered Smeargle. Like a connecting torpedo, Farfetch'd's bill slammed almost through Smeargle's midsection. The force of the blow was strong enough to smack Smeargle several feet through the air. It collided with the ground and bounced a few times before crumpling into a limp pile.  
  
"Farfetch'd, Fury Attack!"  
  
Farfetch'd pulled the thin green sprig from under it's wing and pulled it up in it's grasp like a baseball bat. Farfetch'd began a fearsome stomp toward Smeargle. Just as Smeargle was to pull itself back up onto it's feet, Farfetch'd came, and with a swing like a mafia hit man, slammed the sprig into the side of Smeargle's face. Smeargle went sailing, despite the seeming weakness of the onion leek and the Farfetch'd, and landed on it's stomach, sprawled out like a bear skin rug. Farfetch'd charged again and slammed the sprig into Smeargle's side, causing it to tumble several more feet and gain a lifeless glaze over it's eyes.  
  
Virgil's smile trickled further across his face as his eyes looked with Owen's impassive stare and rock hard lips, "Got anything to say now, Owen my man?"  
  
Virgil was never one to let a sticky situation get the best of him, and Virgil admired that, but Owen's calm demeanor and seeming disinterest in all of the most grave situations was almost creepy. It was in these moments that Owen pulled one of his famous come backs, which would lead one to think otherwise about the fellow's disinterest.  
  
Virgil tilted his head sharply to the side, "I just advise you to not ignore the unpredictability of my pokemon, and me."  
  
Virgil gave him a unconcerned wave and smirked to himself, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. All I know is, it's pretty predictable that my Farfignugin is going to beat the fushnugans out of your little Smeargle."  
  
"Then finish this…"  
  
That last comment was obviously Owen's own version of bravado, which would never concern Virgil, his own inflated self-view was far to superior to be concerned with the poor attempts at intimidation by weaker-thans, but Owen was a different case. His bravado was substantiated.  
  
Virgil just gave a thoughtful raised eyebrow, "Farfetch'd, finish it, Fly up high!"  
  
Farfetch'd gave a jubilant squawk and placed it's sprig between it's teeth. With a short set up, Farfetch'd leaped into the sky above the concrete walk way, flapping it's wings and escalating quickly.  
  
"Virgil…" Owen called.  
  
Virgil lowered his eyes slowly from Farfetch'd to meet Owen's gaze, "Yes, honey."  
  
"I disagreed with my sister's teaching, only because of their tedium…"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"But her lessons were what was really important, and she taught me a valuable lesson about humility once."  
  
"Are you saying I think I'm superior then everyone else, weakling?" Virgil jested, as he does so well.  
  
Owen ignored him, "She told me cockiness and belligerence clouds your foresight, that you can't see something that's coming when you are convinced nothing is."  
  
"Ok…"  
  
"Because a battle is never over, until it's over."  
  
"And you don't think it's already over?" Virgil said crossing his arms, the amusement drained from his voice.  
  
"Not yet. Smeargle!" Owen yelled, raising his voice for the first time in their conversation, "Thunder Shock!"  
  
Smeargle rose from the dead, pulling from off it's back to it's elbows. It clasped it's tail, now coated in a thick yellow lacquer. With one fell swoop, Smeargle flung the tip skywards toward the hovering Farfetch'd. Suddenly, brilliant threads of yellow lightning burst forth from the tip and screamed toward the duck. The various staffs of electricity connected with Farfetch'd's feathery body, singeing the tips of plumes and then all at once, exploding into a living meltdown engulfing the poor pokemon. Farfetch'd screamed in agony as a corona of energy caressed the back of it's throat and bleed over it's body.  
  
Virgil looked on speechless.  
  
Owen just stared at Virgil.  
  
The barrage of lightning soon ended, and replacing the orb of elemental energy was a small, charred, and still smoking Farfetch'd, with glazed over eyes it fell from the blue of sky and smashed into pavement a few feet away from Virgil, obviously KOed.  
  
Virgil stood, mouth a gapped, studying his ruined companion lying on the ground like so much brazed duck.  
  
"This match is over…" Owen said with no hint of joy about his victory.  
  
"How… how the hell did you do that? I…"  
  
Owen crossed his arms, "It's like my sister said, belligerence clouds your foresight, as well as your memory. You knew my Smeargle knew how to perform Thunder Shock, you saw only three days ago in the match I had against that Eric Gellar kid and his Mareep."  
  
Virgil dropped to his knees before his little charred mallard.  
  
"You would also know, if you knew your type advantages, that flying pokemon are weak against electric moves."  
  
Virgil drooped his head, "I know my type advantages, thank you very much…"  
  
Virgil patted his Smeargle, which was up on both shaky legs by now, on the head, "Good job Smeargle." He said as he returned the painter pokemon to it's pokeball. He then crossed his arms as he looked at Virgil, "I'm almost disappointed in you Virgil, you under estimated me and let improper judgment cloud your intelligence. That Sand Attack with grass was a smart move, but stretching out the finisher for style, was not."  
  
Virgil had to reluctantly agree.  
  
"Virgil…" Owen said as he turned to leave, "You said you were my equal, and even though this battle hasn't show it, I still think you are. You should strive to prove that you're better then me…"  
  
Virgil kept his shameful head down as he heard the gentle tap of Owen's shoes on the pavement, "I'm going to Fushia City first. Farewell, Virgil."  
  
And like that, Owen was gone, leaving Virgil alone to feel sorry for himself. What cut him the worst was that all that Owen had said was true. Like the loser he was made out to be, he got cocky and let his guard down. If he hadn't been out to so embarrass Owen, he would have seen it all coming.  
  
Maybe Erika and Odessa were wrong about him, maybe he wasn't ready for a real journey.  
  
The little Farfetch'd open it's frosted over eyes to vaguely translate the new world after electrocution into his pan fried little brain. It slowly turned it's head over to get a good look at it's trainer knelt before him. Virgil smiled compassionately down at him gladdened that his friend could still move after such a beating.  
  
"Hey, Farfy, buddy. How do you feel?"  
  
Farfetch'd opened it's beak and immediately a few bails of black smoke puffed out. Farfetch'd smiled at it's little joke.  
  
Virgil smiled to himself and nodded. As Farfetch'd lifted itself up onto it's elbows, or what ever passes for elbows in ducks, Virgil shifted back and landed on his butt, and put his arms around his legs, hugging them loosely.  
  
"You know, Farfetch'd, I'm sorry about… letting you down. I was too cocky and now I just look like an ass…"  
  
Farfetch'd looked at him with confused eyes.  
  
Virgil pulled his legs closer, "What am I doing! Is this what it's always gonna be like… Why can't I have the same commitment like my family…"  
  
Farfetch'd fumbled around with it's hand, or the stiff opposable feathers it used to grab things with, whatever, and found it's sprig, as Virgil watched the mallard's face for some sort of reaction. Farfetch'd brandished the leek up in the air, and then gave it a light toss right into Virgil's forehead. The leek bonked him right between the eyebrows and flew of in some direction, leaving Virgil still looking forward, slightly confused. Then Virgil smiled, as what his little buddy had done may have made the most sense all day.  
  
"Thanks bro." Virgil lifted himself up to his feet, as did Farfetch'd, "You're right you know. I can't spend my time worrying about crap and stuff. If I wanna be a pokemon master, I most stay the course…," Virgil looked off at the horizon idealistically, a verdant landscape of green flaura, and stuck one finger off into the sky pointing toward a bright future, "For the road of a master is long and hard, and I can't be beset by the random pot holes in the walkway of life." he said in his best self-help tape voice, "It's just like you said, my dear Fartemis, "In this world we can pout and whine, or we can pick ourselves off, dust ourselves off, and try try try again, until we've conquered the world!"  
  
Farfetch'd looked up at him with the accusing look you get when you're talking to a madman, or a loser.  
  
Virgil then noticed his partner and retracted his finger. He then leaned down to Farfetch'd, "That was what you meant, wasn't it?"  
  
Farfetch'd looked off and shrugged, then turned back and nodded with a smile.  
  
Virgil jumped up and pointed off at the horizon again, "I can feel it in the wind, Farfaratti, as it drew Owen to Fushia City, it draws me to Saffron, the City of New Beginnings, and so begins my new beginning, for at the beginning of this beginning I have begun again! For no matter how many blisters I get from handling your poke ball when you get clobbered, no matter how many smelly ointments I have to rub on your second degree burns, no matter how tired I get of standing up while you get stepped on by Dugtrios and other feetless pokemon, I will not loss hope!"  
  
Farfetch'd chuckled as he shook his head, obviously happy that his friend was back to normal.  
  
"Off we go, little Farfopolis, into the horizon… uh, but, let's stop at Odessa's first, you're starting to peel…"  
  
---------  
  
(isn't Virgil a card, tee, hee, hee…) 


End file.
